miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Luki-Lukrecja/Lilla Keller
Fanowska postać Lilla Keller to nastolatka chodząca do szkoły wraz z głównymi bohaterami serialu, w Paryżu. Osobowość Lilla= Na co dzień dziewczyna wydaje się dość skrytą w sobie osobą. Gdy jednak ją poznasz okazuje się, że jest wręcz odwrotnie - mówi wszystko co jej na język naniesie. Z tego powodu nie umie zbytnio dotrzymywać czyichś tajemnic, ale również i tych własnych. Ludzie, którzy ją bliżej znają wiedzą, że jest wiarygodna i |-|Czarna Pantera= Jako Czarna Pantera charakter nastolatki w większości się nie zmienia. Widać jednak, że przeważa u niej większa niż normalnie chytrość. Jest zdolna na próbu przekupstwa z zaakumowanymi osobami. Nie myśli jednak tylko o sobie, a o drużynie, lecz czasem przez negocjacje z wrogiem działa na jej niekorzyść. Wygląd Lilla= Dziewczyna ma ciemnobrązowe włosy z grzywką, związane w kucyk. Nosi czarną narzutkę, a pod nią szarą koszulkę z pomarańczowymi paskami. Ma białe spodnie za kolana i różowe trampki z białą podeszwą. Nosi bransoletę z pomarańczową i szarą nitką. Przez pewien czas nosi na szyi naszyjnik ze złotym sercem, lecz aktualnie nosi naszyjnik z różowym sercem. Na jej palcu widnieje czarny pierścień z lekkim białym zarysem przypominającym serduszko, który jest jej Miraculum. |-| Czarna Pantera= Na jej pierścieniu zamiast zarysu pojawia się różowe serce, które rozpada się na pięć części po użyciu super-mocy co minutę. Ma na sobie czarny kombinezon, długie czarne buty i maskę. Na kombinezonie zamiast wisiorka, na krtani pojawia się spora przypinka w kształcie serduszka, od którego w dół jedzie ciemno szary pas do pasa o tym samym kolorze. Pojawiają jej się kocie uszy i ogon, przez co ma wyostrzone zmysły. W pasie ma uczepione serce, które jest jej bronią. Miraculum Dziewczyna posiada miraculum Czarnej Pantery, które zamieszkuje kwami o imieniu Sweetie. Broń Serce umieszczone na pasie otwiera się po cieńszej stronie obiektu, tak jak u biedronki i pełni również takie same funkcje. Zazwyczaj używa go jednak do walki niczym boomerang. Nie zadaje on dużych obrażeń, jednak po użyciu super-mocy wydziela z siebie na kilka sekund dym, z którego osoby blisko niego zaczynają się krztusić. Relacje Marinette= uzupełnię |-| Adrien= tutaj również |-| Alain= i tu Jest jej bardzo dalekim kuzynem, który pozwolił jej u niego mieszkać, przez co Alain pierwszy raz poczuł się za coś odpowiedzialny co dziewczyna to odkryła i się trochę z tego powodu śmieje, bo "nie ma pięciu lat i da sobie radę". Umiejętności Lilla= Dziewczyna umie się dobrze opiekować zwierzętami hodowlanymi. |-| Czarna Pantera= Jako iż jej Miraculum jest pantery, jej umiejętność to zwinność i szybszy bieg. Historia Tu coś będzie, prawdopodobnie jeszcze w tym roku (to brzmi źle i guess) Cytaty Ciekawostki *Fangirluje Władcę Klozeta (tzn Władcę Ciem) *Uczniowie mylą ją z Lilą ze wzgłędu na wymowę imienia. Na początku sama miała problem z tym, czy ktoś mówi do niej czy do jej koleżanki ze szkoły. *Bardzo lubi zwierzęta hodowane na farmach, zwłaszcza kury, które hoduje w podwórku przed domem. *Zgłasza swoje kury na wystawy, które zazwyczaj wygrywa. Galeria Lilla x mas sweater by luki lukrecja-dastpul.jpg|Lilla w świątecznym sweterku Lilla-realistic.png|Przeróbka kadru Marinette Lilla Keller.jpg|szkiceł Lilla.png|profilówka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie